


Outsider

by deerna, Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha), Talpy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talpy/pseuds/Talpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla agita le braccia alla ricerca di un appoggio; quando sente qualcosa di concreto sotto la mano destra vi si appoggia, cercando di normalizzare il suo respiro affannoso. <br/>La profonda sensazione di nausea diminuisce un po’, facendole schiarire la testa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> Citando MrBalkanophile, "Storia scritta per la prima Tearoom di LandeDiFandom, esperimento di round robin dal vivo in un'ora di tempo.".  
> Molto felice di com'è continuata!

Carla agita le braccia alla ricerca di un appoggio; quando sente qualcosa di concreto sotto la mano destra vi si appoggia, cercando di normalizzare il suo respiro affannoso. La profonda sensazione di nausea diminuisce un po’, facendole schiarire la testa.

Dopo qualche momento si gira, lasciandosi cadere lungo il muro su cui era appoggiata. Finalmente calma, si concede il lusso di esaminare l’ambiente circostante. La stanza in cui si trova ha la stessa sensazione di anonimato e standardizzazione di una camera d’albergo, ma la scarsità di mobili e di colori ricordano più un ospedale.

Deglutisce, cercando d’ignorare la morsa allo stomaco e la nausea che ancora non le sono passate del tutto. Sa che paura e ansia possono solo impedirle di pensare chiaramente, ma la tentazione di lasciarsi scoppiare a piangere è forte. È l'ultima volta che si lascia coinvolgere in queste cazzate.

L'ha detto un milione di volte a Marco che se vuole ficcarsi nei guai deve farlo da solo, ma alla fine non riesce mai a dirgli di no. "Sarà uno scherzo da ragazzi!" le aveva detto, con un sorriso che gli andava da un orecchio all'altro e che lo faceva sembrare un bambino in un negozio di caramelle. "Tu devi solo fare finta di niente lì davanti all'ascensore; se passa qualcuno mi fai un segno, ma te lo giuro, non passa mai nessuno... Quando ho finito usciamo e ci deportizziamo dritti a casa. Liscio come un sogno."

Carla non ha avuto cuore di dirgli che a lei la deportizzazione fa venire il vomito, e nemmeno che i mura-lasers per lei so una forma d'arte completamente superata... così Ventunesimo Secolo! Ma rendono Marco felice, e quindi Carla ha imparato ad apprezzarli.

La stanza è davvero bruttina. Più la guarda e più le sembra una specie di prigione, e improvvisamente le viene di nuovo da piangere. E se Marco fosse stato preso dalla polizia?

Il suo sguardo le corre al proprio polso, ai pochi centimetri di pelle scoperta tra la mano e l’inizio della tuta termica, dove la mancanza del dispositivo per la deportizzazione la fa sentire ancora più sola. Chi l’avrà preso, e per quale motivo? D’improvviso il panico la assale: senza dispositivo non potrà tornare a casa, e neppure farsi identificare. Non avrà registrazioni cromosomiche per dimostrare alla polizia che la sua fedina penale è pulita.

Al pensiero che il riconoscimento visivo sarà l’unico strumento per la propria identificazione l’assale un nuovo conato; non ha parenti, lì in città, e i monsoni che spazzano le province meridionali renderebbero impossibile l’arrivo dei suoi genitori almeno fino alla primavera. La sua gola di stringe in un singhiozzo. Nell’attimo in cui riprende fiato, un tintinnio lieve rimbomba sul muro metallico alle sue spalle in un crescendo che la fa trasalire. Il suono corre lungo la parete, fermandosi in un’intercapedine che non aveva notato prima d’allora. Sul fondo di quella che sembra una porta scorrevole c’è una fessura coperta da sbarre piatte.

Si avvicina a quell’unica presa d’aria strisciando sul pavimento, le gambe ancora molli per l’agitazione. Quando si affaccia, a guardarla da oltre il cancello ci sono due occhi identici ai propri.

“Ti aspettavo” dice la sconosciuta, facendola rabbrividire. Anche la sua voce è uguale a quella di Carla.


End file.
